Back projection screens have become increasingly popular. These screens produce images when interposed between the viewer and the projection device. Back projection screens are usually made from a clear acrylic sheet which is coated with a diffusion coating which is usually translucent. The image to be displayed is projected onto the thermoplastic diffusion coating by a projector or the like. The translucent diffusion coating then transmits the image through the clear acrylic sheet where it is viewed by the viewer.
Typically, curved back projection screens have been fabricated by forming the acrylic sheet to the proper curvature, for example through blow molding techniques, and then applying the coating material to the formed acrylic sheet. Hence, in the prior art, the coating material must be applied either by use of spraying techniques or by bonding the coating to the sheet after the sheet has been formed to the proper curvature.
Further, in the prior art, imperfections often occur during the application of the thermoplastic coating to the curved surface of the sheet. These imperfections often result in a complete loss or expensive rework of the entire part. When the applied coating is substandard the part is usually solvent-stripped and then recoated. The stripping of the coating from the acrylic sheet may result in the loss of the entire part as a result of solvent's effect on the quality of the acrylic sheet.